


Chaste Pleasures

by Cup_aTea



Series: Chaise Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: 5 times Darcy and Steve enjoyed simple pleasures on their chaise lounge.  And one time they enjoyed a little something more.





	Chaste Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing [Chasing Pleasure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10135982), little ideas of how the chaise might fit into their everyday lives began occurring to me. And then a whole timeline and universe began unfolding in my head with both a lot of porn and a fair amount of plot. So I am attempting to write it. I am not a long fic person, so this will probably be a series of shorter stories. I hope you enjoy this installment.

**1\. Lazy Afternoon**

Steve paused in the bedroom doorway as he caught sight of Darcy. The view made him smile. She was sprawled on the chaise lounge, fast asleep. A blanket was half draped over her lap and half pooled on the floor. Her book had fallen to her lap and her glasses had slid down her nose. The afternoon sunlight picked up the warm colors in her hair and made her skin glow. 

He padded quietly over to her, imagining what colors he would draw her in if he had his sketchbook.

“Darcy. Darcy,” he called softly, sitting on the chaise beside her. 

“Mmm? Wazzit?” Darcy woke fuzzily.

He squeezed her thigh. “Time to wake up, Darce. Jane and Thor are expecting to meet us downstairs in fifteen minutes.”

“What? Already?” She yawned and stretched. Even sleep mussed, Steve thought every bit of her looked lovely. He had to look away to stop himself from pinning her to the chaise and making them late. He focused on what colors he was going to recreate the image with instead.

“Yeah. You’ve slept half the afternoon away,” he said.

“I just curled up to read. I don’t—“ she interrupted herself with a yawn “—don’t know what happened.”

Steve smiled and stroked her cheek. “I do,” he said. “You’ve been working too many late nights with Jane this week. I know that she has that important conference coming up, but it won’t do any good if you’re both too tired to think straight.”

“Ugh, I know,” Darcy said, pulling a face. “It’s just that Jane wants everything to be perfect, so I want everything to be perfect for her. Everybody gave her so much crap for so long. It’s really important to her to be taken seriously.”

“And you will be. You both know your jobs. In the meantime, it’ll be good for all of us to go out. That way you can relax a little. “

“You could help me relax right here,” Darcy said coyly. She nudged his hip and stretched her arms over the back of the chaise.

Steve gave a frustrated groan. “They’re expecting us,” he said. He stood up and stretched out his hands. Darcy pouted from the lounge.

“Not even one kiss?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t stop at just one,” he said lowly. “But I’ll make it up to you afterwards.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise,” he said. Darcy pouted a second longer before taking his hands and letting him pull her up. 

 

**2\. Birthday**

For days, Steve had been quiet and tense—almost the way he’d been when they first met. Darcy had tried sticking close; she’d tried giving him space… The last few nights she had stayed in her own apartment for the first time in a long time and that had definitely been strange. Her sleep had been fitful, and when she’d seen Steve in the mornings, he had looked tired as well.

Finally, when Steve shut himself alone in his suite all day, Darcy decided it was time to make Nana Lewis’ oatmeal cookies. Her nana had often made them when Darcy was having a tough time at school or when her parents were arguing. Darcy liked to think they could help just about any situation. Before work, she mixed up a batch and then baked them once she got home. 

JARVIS let her into Steve’s apartment with her plate of cookies in hand. The whole place was dark, and she walked through the rooms until she found him in the bedroom. He was sitting on the chaise in front of the windows, his head hanging down. Sitting in the dark.

“Steve?” she said.

He didn’t respond. Darcy took a few steps forward.

“Steve?” she said again, more quietly.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. It wasn’t much, but he didn’t ask her to leave. She made her way over to him and sat beside him on the chaise, setting the plate down next to her. A sketchbook was open across Steve’s knees. He leaned into her side.

“Do you know what today is?” he said hollowly.

Darcy shook her head.

“March tenth,” he said. “Bucky’s… Bucky’s birth—”

His voice broke into a sob, and she pulled him close.

“Oh, Steve,” she said.

Her shirt got damp and his shoulders shook. She rubbed his back and waited. 

“It’s not even his first birthday since I woke up, and I still…” Steve sat up a little to scrub a hand across his eyes. “You know, when I close my eyes I can still see him? I dream about his voice.

“It was never supposed to be him first,” Steve said after another minute. “All those years, I was so sick. It was always supposed to be me who went first.”

Darcy had to bite her lip against her own tears.

Steve looked at her. “And it’s not fair to be putting this on you, when I still…I still…”

Darcy pulled him back in for a proper hug. 

“It’s okay Steve. It’s okay for you to still love Bucky. It’s okay for you to always love him.” 

He let out a shuddering breath in her arms. 

“It feels unfair,” he said.

“You never lied to me about it,” Darcy said. “You told me up front you weren’t sure if you were ready for any kind of new relationship at all. And look at where we are. So believe me, it’s okay. I just wish I had some way to make it better.”

“This helps a lot,” Steve said. “Being with you. Being able to talk about him. You two would’ve gotten on like a house on fire.”

“Yeah?” said Darcy.

“Oh yeah,” said Steve. “He would have picked you out as the prettiest dame in the room. He was just as funny and sarcastic as you are, and once he found that out, I would have had to get in line.”

“He sounds like a swell guy.”

“He was.” Steve gave a sad, hiccupping laugh.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Steve straightened of his own accord.

“Tell me more about him?” Darcy said. They’d never discussed Bucky much. Steve was usually pretty tightlipped about him, and Darcy had never wanted to push the issue.

“I’d like that,” said Steve, thumbing a page of the sketchbook in his lap. “Pass me one of those cookies and I’ll tell you about the first time I ever heard his ma use his full name…”

 

**3\. Massage**

“I don’t understand how I got a cramp,” Steve complained. He shrugged the shoulder that had cramped up during training.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t push so hard,” Darcy said. She had no sympathy after watching the testosterone fest that had gone on in the training room that day. She pushed Steve in the direction of the chaise lounge and fumbled through her toiletries until she found the bottle she was looking for.

“Gotta make sure I can keep up,” he grumbled, peeling off his shirt and dropping onto the chaise. He folded his arms on the backrest with a grumpy expression.

Darcy kissed the nape of his neck and settled behind him. “Babe, I think that’s the last thing you have to worry about,” she said. “Now lean forward and try to relax.”

He did so, looking back at her a little guiltily. “Sorry, Darce. You don’t have to do this.”

“Oh yes, it’s such a hardship to have to stare at your back and touch all your muscles. Oh, whatever shall I do,” Darcy deadpanned. She coated her hands in the massage oil and started in on the muscles in his back.

“No, I meant having to—ah!—having to look after me like this,” he said. 

Darcy worked her way slowly up his back. “I thought relationships were for looking after each other,” she said.

“Yes, but—“ he broke off into another groan.

“If you want to apologize for doing something stupid with Thor and hurting yourself, be my guest,” she said. “But if you’re going to apologize for needing help sometimes, think again.”

Steve turned to look over his shoulder at her. “You’re right, sweetheart. Thank you.”

She kneeled up for the kiss he offered. Then she slapped his ass.

“Now relax and let me make you feel good,” she said.

His head dropped down between his shoulders as she focused on a knot under his shoulder blade.

“Doll, you’re going to turn me into jello,” he panted when she finished getting the knot out. 

“Damn straight,” she muttered, moving onto the next one.

Steve’s satisfied groan was the only response.

 

**4\. Fireworks**

Darcy lay in Steve’s lap on the chaise. Her head rested against his chest. They could just make out the fireworks lighting up the night sky from the corner of their window, but instead of enjoying them, Steve was tense under her. They’d celebrated his birthday earlier with the other Avengers, and she thought he’d had fun. But he had ducked out early and tugged her along with him. Darcy was sure Stark and the others were still downstairs drinking expensive champagne and microbrews. But Steve had led her over to the chaise in front of the darkened windows and practically curled up around her.

“Steve?” Darcy asked. “Why are we watching fireworks?” 

“That's what people do on the Fourth of July, right?”

“Yeah, if they like fireworks. But you’re not really convincing me here,” Darcy said.

Steve sighed and his arms tightened around her. “I guess they’re beautiful enough. But not even Stark can completely soundproof against them.”

After a moment he added, “The big ones aren’t so bad. But yesterday I was out with Natasha and we walked past an alley… It was just kids playing with firecrackers, and I nearly carried them out of there thinking they were under attack. Had a minute or two where I thought I was back in France. Natasha talked me down from it, stopped me from doing anything stupid. I’m not sure how it would have gone if she hadn’t been there. It kind of took the fun out of the holiday.”

Darcy hummed. “Yeah, I could see that.”

“She also convinced me I should talk with someone. Professionally.”

Darcy tilted her head to look up at Steve’s face. “That’s a big step,” she said. “I’m really proud of you, Steve.”

“Well, thousands of people do it all the time, so maybe they’re on to something,” Steve said.

“Maybe,” Darcy said and then stretched up to kiss him.

When she settled back against his chest, she said, “I’ve got an idea. JARVIS, can you go through Steve’s favorites and put together an upbeat playlist?”

“Certainly, Ms. Lewis.”

A moment later music filled the room.

“I shall do my best to match the music to the fireworks schedule, though I fear it is not an exact science,” said JARVIS.

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Darcy said.

“Yes, thank you, JARVIS,” said Steve. 

Steve did seem to relax after that, and Darcy wasn’t sure if it was the music or because he’d told her about the therapist. But when the fireworks ended, Steve turned her around in his lap and kissed her softly.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said.

“I’ve got another idea,” Darcy said, resting her forehead against his. “Next year we should go up to the cabin. We can invite the whole gang if you want to celebrate your birthday again. Or it can be just the two of us, away from the city and away from the fireworks.”

“Next year?” Steve’s voice sounded hopeful.

“Next year,” she said firmly.

“I’d love to,” Steve said. Then he was kissing her again. JARVIS changed the music to something slow and sweet by Billie Holiday as Darcy shifted forward in Steve’s lap and they both forgot about the outside world for a while.

 

**5\. Breakfast in Bed**

“Nuh uh, you promised,” Darcy said.

“Darcy, come on, we can just eat at the table. Or on the couch. Just not…here.” Steve was standing there with their takeout breakfast in hand, looking mildly distraught.

“Breakfast on the chaise or nothing; that’s my final offer,” Darcy said. She wasn’t sure how intimidating she was, sitting there in a tshirt with her arms crossed under her boobs and no pants on, but she wasn’t budging.

Of course, the fact she was wearing Steve’s tshirt right now and nothing else maybe worked in her favor. She watched as Steve wavered and then caved. 

“All right,” he said.

Darcy may or may not have squealed happily, but she scooted back until she was right up against the backrest. Steve sat on the chaise as well, and he had to sit so close their knees were practically touching. Darcy took a coffee from him and hummed as she sipped it. Steve opened the bag and started pulling out their breakfast.

“This piece of furniture is not meant to be used this way,” he said in what Tony termed his ‘old man voice.’

Darcy bit into her ham and cheese croissant.

“Well, you promised me we’d finally do breakfast in bed this weekend. So unless you’d like to try it in the actual bed…”

They both looked over at the mess they’d made of the bed. Darcy was the first to burst into giggles, but Steve soon joined in. 

“All right, you may have a point,” he said.

“I can't wait to see Tony’s face when he hears about it,” Darcy said. Steve looked positively gleeful at the thought. He held out a strawberry for Darcy to eat.

“We could probably take care of it ourselves,” said Steve, and Darcy worried he was going to slip into the voice of reason, but he followed it up with, “but I want to see his face when he reads the work order.”

Darcy snickered as she took another bite of croissant, grinning in satisfaction.

 

**+1 Evening Colors**

“This is one of my favorite things about New York,” Steve said. 

They were sprawled out on the chaise, Darcy in Steve’s lap, and they were watching the light play out across the buildings as sunset drew closer.

“The way the buildings cast shadows over each other; the way all the colors turn to shades of gold; the way the windows sparkle like sequins. I used to spend hours trying to capture it on paper. The light makes everything more beautiful.”

He trailed his hand up Darcy’s thigh. 

“In photography—” Darcy’s voice hitched as Steve drew his hand higher, “—they call it the golden hour.”

“I think they might have that right,” he said. 

His fingertips skimmed her belly as he played with the hem of her leggings.

“Can I make it just a little more beautiful, darling?” he asked.

“What did you have in mind?” she said.

“Making the most beautiful woman in world come apart in this light,” Steve murmured in her ear. The shiver that went through Darcy thrilled him.

“I think I can get on board with that plan,” she said.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, pressing a kiss to the skin below her ear.

He slid a hand under her leggings, while the other settled at her hip. Darcy let out a shaky breath as his fingers reached her core. He started by tracing her folds, stroking gently. After a moment’s thought, Steve withdrew his hand and brought his fingers to his mouth. He got them nice and wet, ignoring Darcy’s groan at the sight. Then his hand was right back between her legs.

“Steve,” she sighed. She stretched back against him, relaxing into his hold.

He used the sound of her breath to guide him as he worked his fingers over her. As her climax drew nearer, Steve leaned forward and trailed kisses down her neck.

“You’re so beautiful, Darcy. I could watch you all day.”

She laughed shakily. “I’m still in all my clothes,” she said.

“And you’ll still be beautiful when you come,” said Steve. “Besides, it’d be quite a spectacle if you came in front of these big windows.”

Darcy shuddered in his arms. “The Tower’s windows are all shielded,” she said. “Nobody can see in here.” 

His thumb played over her clit while he dipped two fingers inside her.

“But sometimes when we’re on this chaise in front of these wide open windows, it feels like they could. The whole world is going by outside, and none of them know how beautiful you are when you come,” he whispered in her ear.

Her hand flew up to cover his and she ground him against her, coming quietly under his touch. Steve murmured sweet nothings in her ear until she stopped quaking in his lap. Then he gently drew his fingers out and brought them to his mouth once more, cleaning them with his tongue.

“So beautiful,” he said after, pressing his nose to her hair and breathing in her scent.

She smiled goofily at him before reaching out and twining her fingers through his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure with this second one I'm now out of 'chaise' puns.


End file.
